Grown up
by rusie-chan
Summary: Skuld's thoughts after falling inlove on him in one day. One shot.


**This fic is just based from the episode I have watched when Skuld became a teenage girl. So whatever this story is all about please don't flame me.**

**Skuld's POV**

It was full moon then, I'm in the roof top. Watching the stars and moon shines. So beautiful that I want to touch them with my little hands.

Little hands?

These hands, these hands had been the hands of a fully grown girl. I smiled then I sighed. A while ago, I experienced being a fully grown girl, a beautiful girl just like my sisters especially Belldandy-onee-chan, my idol.

It was fun, exciting and scary.

Fun, because I ate so many ice creams on one whole day that I make his pocket made a large hole.

Fun, because _he was there_…

Exciting, because I met different faces of people. I wear different dresses of a teenage girl. I became just like my sisters that I can compete with Urd's body. But, I lost…

"Oh well, that's okay, I'm still the pretty one than her." I said with confidence.

And I just ride; I mean just stole a scooter from the members of motor club.

Exciting, because _he was there… _

And…

Scary, because I met this guy, a guy that has the looks and money and a maniac! He wanted to do such things on me that… that… that…

"Oh! Whatever it is!" I yell then cover my mouth. I forgot that they're sleeping. I sighed.

"Eto… Whatelse?" Think, think, think.

Then his face shown on my mind.

Yes scary, because _he was there._

Why? Because I don't know how to act and deal with him.

This feeling, this feeling is so hot and I don't understand what it is. There was the nervous, tension and happiness I felt when I'm with him. I touched my chest. It's hot, inside and outside. I smiled.

"So, this is the feeling that Belldandy-onee-chan has whenever she's with him."

I feel something unknown, something that has bothering me whenever his happy with her. I sighed.

"Why? Why do I feel this such things on… on him? W-why… is he… bothering… me…?" I closed my eyes. Then, I rememebered the photo session and the… _kiss…_

I opened my eyes quickly and I felt that my face is heaten up.

"A-am I b-blushing?" I touched my face then shook my head hard.

"No! He's my sister's boyfriend, lover… And if he make onee-chan cry, I'll… slap… him… and…" I felt a hot tear on my eyes down to my cheeks.

"Is this… jealousy?" Yes, I'm jealous on him because I want my sister's attention is only mine.

But… I'm jealous on her 'coz she is his lover. I sighed, them I wipe the tear on my cheeks.

"Skuld…" I heard. I heard the voice that I wanted to hear. I turned back and see his face, his smiling face.

"You're still awake." He said, then he sit beside me and his arm touches my arm and I feel the electrifying thing that goes to my body down to my nerves and to my beating heart.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"H-hai…" I said and I know that my face is in red.

"Maybe because of the incident happened to you a while ago."

"M-maybe…" I almost whisper.

I heard he giggled. "You know what, I'm not I mean I can't believed that the Skuld today is different from the Skuld a while ago."

I looked at him, wondering. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a while ago, you're so happy and energetic when you became a teen and when you react to the accident that happened to me and Belldandy a while ago."

I saw the fragile smile on his face.

"And now, you're so quiet that I could almost clapped my hands loudly to the happiness I feel that I had seen the other side of Skuld." He smiled at me.

I know I blushed so I hurriedly looked away.

"W-why? Y-you don't like it?"

"No, just as I said. You show me the real you, Skuld." I stared at him.

"W-when I became a teen a while ago. What do you say?" I asked nervously, playing with my little fingers.

"Actually, I was amused at you. I know that you wanted to grown up and compete to Urd and become like Belldandy. But then, I just realized that you're still a child, a kid that needs guidance." I stared.

"And also the photo session happened to us—"

"Keichi!!" I shouted, I heard it even if it's almost a whisper.

"N-no! That's not like that! I-I just wanted to say that things should not take fast, in hurry. Everything should do step by step." He stuttered.

I sighed. He's right. I heard he sighed.

"You should sleep. I know you're tired. Let's go." He's ready to stood when I hold his arm. He wondered.

"Stay…" I said, in low voice.

"Please stay…" I looked at him and I see he blushed. He go back to his position. Then my head lean to his shoulder. I know his eyes where looking at me.

"I just want to see the moon" beside the man that I wish I could have in the near future. But then, will never have. Then I saw a shooting star appeared on the dark sky.

No need to wish,

I'm satisfied.

**Owari**

**Review please. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. Smile…**


End file.
